Sawamura is dating who?
by doremishine itsuko
Summary: They were shock from the rumor but, hear it from the voice of the boy they love was hard. Will they live it like that or fight for him. EijunxAll.
1. Chapter 1: The rumor & confirmation

**Sawamura is dating who?**

They were shock from the rumor but, hear it from the voice of the boy they love was hard. Will they live it like that or fight for him. EijunxAll.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The rumor and confirmation.**

Hey guys said a classmate from Eijun's class. What's up Nobu Kun? Well, I heard a rumor but I don't know if it's true.

Well, said it! What is it? Said, a very enthusiastic Yamamoto.

Well, I heard that Sawamura is seeing someone. said Nobu.

What? Said Yamamoto. No way, hahaha you are joking right? There's no way a baka like him could have a girlfriend. Even I don't have.

**Suddenly, out of nowhere kuramochi joins the conversation and said.**

What are you kohai's talking about? Something about Sawamura I heard so, tell me what is it?

Kyaaa kuramochi sempai…don't scare us like that besides, we almost have a heart attack because you jump out of nowhere. What's wrong with you? said Nobu.

Umm with me nothing… Kuramochi said with a feigning innocence face. Hyahaha but I heard Sawamura's name and a rumor so, what is it?

Nobu with a thinking face said. Well, I heard that Sawamura is dating someone. My friend the one who told me that said. Sawamura Kun was really happy to see somebody, and he did look pretty handsome too according to her. Anyway, she couldn't see who is it but; it was definitely a date since Sawamura keep looking at the clock every 5 mints and checking his phone; waiting for someone. Thus, my female friend said only "You wait for almost an hour if you are dating".

Umm... and she also said Sawamura did look worried but, she couldn't stay anymore cause he might notice she was spying on him…That's all! Kuramochi sempai and besides shouldn't your teammates now? Since, he practices with you in the baseball team? And there's no rule that said, players can't date as far as I know… anyway right?

_Before, kuramochi have the opportunity to answer Nobu's question. Miyuki's voice suddenly is heard in the hallway._

Kuramochi what are you doing! Come on the recess is almost over.

Wait Miyuki come here. Now...! Kuramochi said…look Miyuki this brats' over here.

Who do you think is a brat...Mou kuramochi sempai you are so mean! Both Nobu and Yamamoto said.

Muahahaha a laughing kuramochi said I guess I am. Anyway, Miyuki this boy over here umm… Nobu isn't it?

Nobu said yes! That's my name sempai.

Of course anyway Kuramochi said to Miyuki: He said bakamura is dating someone. Did you know? Can you believe it?

With Miyuki. Really? (He's smiling but he said that with a hint of jealousy) I'll never imagine that. Could it be Wakana? That girl you always talk about Yoichi.

Kuramochi said to Miyuki No is not her. She send me a message saying she is not his girlfriend...Stop staring me like that geez, and before, you ask she only send me that message cause she heard me teasing Sawamura one time while, they were both talking on the phone. She also, told Sawamura that she wants' to send me a message on my phone and clarify her status as a possible girlfriend. But hey that's not what we are talking about here, you know!

Miyuki with a grin on his face and a laugh hahahaha yeah! Kuramochi I know. Anyway, we need to leave now we can talk about this later; come on! Bye dear kouhais and if you know something about Sawamura tell this baka over here or me. Ya ne..!"

* * *

**After, morning class. Eijun is talking on the phone.**

**With the first string. Ryousuke, Jun and Yuki.**

Hurry up Jun! We need to go on the field now before coach Kataoka scold us for been late said Yuki.

Yeah, Tetsuya is right Jun besides, how could you drag us in the locker room. Only because, you forgot something you idiot..!

Sorry, Yuki and who do you think you are talking to Kominato I'm not an idiot..!"

Shhh silence you two suddenly Tetsuya said. I think someone is in the locker room and it seems to be Sawamura. Let's heard.

* * *

**With Eijun.**

I know but, I want to see you…Sad face I missed you! You know. Don't you miss me?

"Of course, but it isn't enough for me; we barely have time to see each other and I can only spend time with you on Saturday's. After, my baseball practice finish..!".

He paused and yell: Really..!" Here Eijun is angry. You know if I'm not that important to you, let's stop this while we still have time.

Guys are you listen, the same I am listening right?" Said a surprised Jun to a very shock Ryousuke and Yuki. Both...Yeah…shh shut up he's talking again..!"

Ok, I guess I over react but, he stutter… it's not enough he complains. And don't think about made up sex will be enough cause is not. While you are very good at it it's not enough ok. Besides, sex is not the only thing in a relationship not matter if is good or not…. (Pause since the other boy is speaking) Yes, baseball is my life but you are there too, not to mention I don't care what others think about us…My parents will understand…My mom will make my father and grand pa understand since, you make me happy.

Ok, I love you…You know (With a very teary and sweet smile Ei-chan…he is in love n_n) Bye I'll see you this Saturday.

Suddenly, a strong noise is heard… Crash..!" Ummm...who is it? Said Eijun. Is anybody there? He starts searching the suspect.

(With a very panicking Jun, Yuki and Ryo. They are hiding behind the closet from the locker room lol)

Eijun said umm I guess it was just a rat, well I'll better go or else couch or worst Chris sempai will scold me. He left after that.

* * *

**Back with Jun, Yuki and Ryo san**** n_n**

Wow! Said Jun I can't believe it! That annoying brat has a girlfriend!

I don't think is a girlfriend more like a boyfriend said Ryo with his creepy smile.

Why do you think that asked Yuki?

Ryo said. For the reason that, Sawamura talks like he's the girl in love. Tired of not making the relationship public as well he did sound like ahem he flushed sex is not enough. And well, I know girls don't think only in sex. What is true..!" Roll eyes Besides, for girls is not the only thing that makes a relationship and if I recall correctly Eijun Kun said "Don't think made up sex will solve everything" which means this boyfriend of his, resolve their little fights like that.

This is so awkward Jun said.

Of course it is..!" Let's going now said Tetsu we heard Sawamura's private life and we already late for practice so, move..!"

Yes, captain..!" said Jun and Kominato's brother.

* * *

**After, practice on the field. (Dinner's time)**

After eating dinner Eijun asked Haruichi.

Hey haruchi.

Yes, Eijun Kun what is it? Asked Kominato to Eijun.

Ei-chan sighs. You see tomorrow ummm I want you to accompany me. Eijun stutter I mean…I need to go shopping and I really, really, need your advice. Can you pretty please. (Eijun shows his cute puppy dog eyes to a bewildered Haruichi)

Everybody of the dinner hall listen. Specially Chris, Miyuki, Kuramochi, Jun, Yuki, Ryo, and Furuya.

What's up with you? Said Kanemaru to Eijun.

Shut up kanemaru is not your business and I'm asking Haruchii not you. Eijun childishly stuck his tongue to Kanemaru lol.

What! You brat said kanemaru.

Come on! Kanemaru Kun don't be like that Eijun Kun was asking to me not you ok. So, don't be mad Haruichi said. Ahem Eijun Kun what are you so eager about this shopping trip? I mean it looks important to you..! May I ask why?

Of course, Haruchi I want to give a present to my boyfriend said a very obvious and cheerful Eijun. Who didn't notice how much his words affect Chris, Miyuki well, the first string hahahaha n_n

WHAT..!" Eijun Kun said Haruchii. Ah! I think I heard you wrong..! Did you just say you want to buy a gift for your boyfriend?

Yes! with blink and confuse eyes Ei-chan said. That's what I said Haruchii. Why do you look so surprise..!" Anyway, please help me I really want to give him something especial. (Here Ei-chan is blushing with a pretty red and happy face) Before, you ask I'm asking you because you are my best friend and I know you have pretty good ideas for choosing a gift. So, can you? We will only being outside for at least 2hrs. I still need to practice my pitches tomorrow so?

* * *

**Haruichi is thinking…**

Wow! I would never imagine Eijun Kun having a boyfriend and he needs my help. But, I like Eijun Kun too mou there it goes my opportunity to say my feelings to him. I can tell most of my sempais for the first string are thinking the same as me. Just the look of their faces said it all. Really..!" Eijun Kun you have no idea how much your words broke our heart. Thought Haruichi.

* * *

Ehh! Of course I help Eijun Kun. Demo...Why did you decide… to ask me here? I mean we are at the dining room right now! Everybody heard what you just said. So, don't you care what everybody is thinking about you right now? Mostly, since you confirm you are gay. Not that I mind just so you know.

Eijun looks at haruchii and said. Not really, there's no rule that said is forbidden for us to have a relationship and is not like I'm slacking off from training. My mom already knows about it and she approve. She said: As long as my baby boy is happy then I don't care who you date. That's why I don't mind telling you right now or everybody else for that matter. Besides, you are going to know about it sooner or later. What's the point to hide it right?

So, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to sleep now and thank U for helping me. Bye… and good night everybody!

**Oh! Before Ei-chan left he turn around and said to Jun sempai, Ryo nii san and Yuki sempai.**

I hope you enjoy my conversation with haruchii and pretty please with a very sweet and sickly smile Eijun looks their sempai in their eyes.

Please don't follow us cause you might be **"****M****y sempai**" in the school but outside you are not so, will you do this for me right? (Ei-chan raises his eyebrow)

Jun, Yuki and Ryo notice the evil aura from Sawamura and let's just say he's more scary when he is angry XD.

Of course we promise! They scream.

Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow and have sweet dreams minna n_n and he left.

* * *

**Click notes.**

Well dear readers this is my 2nd story hope you enjoy it. Me. I did n_n…Lol. I don't know if I write it alright or if I have many grammar mistakes as I said before I'm not an American English Speaker and My grammar is more or less good so if you know a BETA please let me know so she/he can revise my work ok. Bye and stay tuned for the next chapter.

P.S: Oh! This story will be short maybe 2 or 3 chapter's lol. Write a review please!


	2. Chapter 2: The reaction of Eijun's lover

**Previously**

"Please don't follow us because you may be my sempais at school but outside you are not so you will do this for me right?" (Ei-chan raises his eyebrow)

Jun, Yuki, and Ryo noticed the evil aura from Sawamura and let's just say he's scarier when he is angry. (XD)

"Of course we promise we won't!" They yelled back. "Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow and have sweet dreams minna." and he left.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The reaction of Eijun's secret lover!**

**After Eijun left the dining room.**

"I can't believe it!" Exclaimed an irritated Kuramochi.

"You guys heard what Sawamura said right...? And worst of all what our kouhais said to us today was true..!" and you were there Miyuki..!"

Miyuki suddenly found himself annoyed by Kuramochi's statement.

"Chill out man..! I heard you the first time. You don't need to scream. I'm right here next to you geez." He sighed.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it. Besides, we should find another place to talk about this."

Kuramochi gives an angry glare to Miyuki. "Aren't you a bit worried Miyuki you bastard?"

_In that precise moment their captain decided to intervene on the conversation at hand._

"That's enough Kuramochi were all still having dinner. Can you please relax? Furthermore I want everyone to listen clearly because I'll only say this once."

"Firstly you can all discuss with your roommates what Sawamura just said before he left but you will have to do it back in the dorms and be grateful that the coach and Rei-san are not present at this moment or we all would have been in trouble since this has nothing to do with us."

"Secondly, what Sawamura said is correct. There is no rule stating that having a relationship with an outsider is not allowed, as long as it doesn't affect or interfere with their workout it should be fine. So take that into account if you want to date somebody. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes! Captain" they said.

* * *

**Later Tetsuya informed everyone of the news. They all calmed down and started thinking to themselves about the whole situation. After that all the Seido players went to their rooms to rest and wait for the new day to come. But before it got any later the first string players decided to have a meeting of their own in the gym to discuss the news that Sawamura spoke of to Haruichi in the dining room. **

_Jun decided to start the conversation._

"Ok, I think we should tell you the conversation we overheard. I mean Yuki, Ryosuke, and I accidently eavesdropped on Sawamura. He was talking on the phone with that mysterious boyfriend of his."

"What?...Seriously?!" Kuramochi and Miyuki exclaimed.

"Yeah seriously. Now shut up and let me finish before all of you start yelling at me!" said Jun.

_They all nodded._

(The people present were the Kominato brothers, Yuki, Jun, Kuramochi, Chris, Miyuki, and Furuya)

"Okay. Well he basically wants to make his relationship public but it seems the other guy doesn't want that. Sawamura also, said "Don't think sex will solve everything this time because it will not."

"Wait a second…" Haruichi interrupted Jun. He flushed a deep crimson red and stuttered. "They both have had s-..e-..x.. already…?"

"Then that must mean Eijun-kun must be deeply in love with this boy. He's a baka but he would never do that kind of thing unless this guy shows him he's not playing around with him and truly loves him."

"Are you sure about that Haruichi?" asked Ryosuke.

"Yes! I'm sure Ryo ni-san and I know that because I heard him once talking with a girl on the phone before…what was her name..?" He paused for a second. "Let me think...Ah! Now I remember, her name was Wakana. He was discussing that with her. This means she must know something about him dating this person".

Furuya with a surprised look said, "Wow! I never thought of you to be the type to eavesdrop on a conversation Haruichi."

"That's not it Furuya! Was there anymore to your story Jun sempai? Is that all you heard? By the way, you can't follow us on the shopping trip tomorrow. Eijun-kun will be very mad if you decide to do it."

Yuki sighs. "Don't worry Kominato we are not going to following you two. Something tells me that he will notice somehow so just be normal."

_Chris interrupts Yuki. He suddenly exclaimed to the people present in the gym._

"I get we are all here for Sawamura but this is none of our business. He's already with someone and Jun, you said that he is already sleeping with this person so…" He paused. "We are wasting our time", Chris said with a very sad tone.

Miyuki looked at Chris in disbelief. "Are you sure Chris-sempai? I mean you are not giving up right? I know you have romantic feelings for him and well you are not the only one!"

"Hahaha…and what's more I can tell most of us love him right?"

"What? Are you crazy Miyuki?! I'm not in love with him!" (They all yelled and blushed at the same time lol.)

Miyuki teased them. "Yeah right, and I'm the king of England. Seriously it is obvious we feel attracted to him but if nobody is going to accept it at least I will."

"Since I do love him and when I meet that so called boyfriend of his…-" The look on his face darkened. "Sex partners or not I'm still going to break them up. That is if he's only a play thing for Sawamura or vice versa."

"I guess that will be all the discussing for tonight though, it's late and we all need to rest. So, (he turns around and looks to Haruichi-kun) you're going along with him to the shopping mall? Tell us everything you do tomorrow." He made it sound like a statement but in reality it was really an order.

Haruichi stuttered. "Of c-..o..urse Miyuki-sempai but you shouldn't try to break them up. Eijun-kun will never forgive you! And I don't know what the rest of you think but I prefer to see him happy than have him hate me for it. So good night!"

* * *

**After, Haruichi left all the first string players decided to leave and rest. Most of them were thinking about Miyuki's words. They were not sure if they were all in love with Sawamura. This was making them all go crazy. **

**(So let's see what they all think. They are all in their bedrooms)**

**_Chris's thoughts:_**

"I can't believe what Miyuki just said! There's no way I'm in love with Sawamura...He has such a nagging and bothering attitude sometimes but, he is cute, endearing, and awfully cheerful. His smile makes me happy and…" He suddenly imagines the boy taking a bath and looking at him in the eyes and saying:

"Chris-sempai must be feeling really tired today would sempai perhaps want me to help with washing his body?" Eijun blushed and put one of his hands over his mouth in a coy manner. "What am I thinking? Oh God! I'm a pervert…" his blush was still present.

(Giggles)

He sighs and goes to bed after that.

_**Jun's thoughts**:_

"Okay this is stupid. Miyuki and his so called "You all feel attracted towards him" Yeah right, like I would ever be in love with him. Seriously there is no fucking way I like that brat like that…I mean sure he's not the brightest and he's certainly loud and the biggest idiot I've ever met but…" Jun's thoughts were suddenly out of his control

"Jun-sempai…You were at practice right? Do you want me to…-" Eijun gives Jun a wink and says "kiss your nipples as a reward ne?"

"Haaa…what the fuck am I thinking…!? Miyuki you fucking bastard!" (He's so embarrassed lol.)

**_Tetsu's thoughts:_**

"Miyuki if I weren't your captain grr…How can he say something so out of the blue? And Sawamura is my kouhai I…-" he stuttered and blushed. He suddenly started imagining Eijun hugging him and saying:

"Yuki-sempai you looked so cool and hot after your home run! I'll give you a nice little kiss…" Eijun closed his eyes and…- "No! Bad Yuki! You can't think of that…Oh god I need a shower." He covered his face embarrassingly.

(Giggles)

**_Furuya's thoughts:_**

"Miyuki-sempai sure knows how to embarrass someone. He has no right! I mean what the hell? How could I possibly like that moron? Plus he's dating someone already." He sighs.

"How could that even be possible? Sawamura is so stubborn and very stupid but I guess he is not a bad friend and cheers for me so…-"

"Hey stupid Furuya! Your pitches were good so I believe I should reward you here…-" Sawamura leaned in and stole a kiss on the lips from a very reddened Furuya. "Do you like it Sa-to-ru?" Eijun smiled.

"Damn Miyuki–sempai this is your fault! I wouldn't think of him that way if it wasn't for you!"

He immediately went to bed.

**_Haruichi's thoughts:_**

"Mou…Miyuki-sempai shouldn't have said something like that. I do like Eijun-kun he's my best friend after all! But I don't want him to hate me if I tell him my true feelings. He's nice, kind, loud, but...-" He stutters.

"I can't love him like that! It's forbidden I-"

"Haruichi what's wrong? Are you all right?" Eijun said with a concerned voice.

"Tell me what's wrong now! Do you need a kiss from me?" He giggles.

"All you have to do is just tell me silly." and he kisses him.

"Nooo I can't think of these things…damn it I have a nosebleed!?" (He blushed madly)

**_Ryosuke's thoughts:_**

"This Miyuki…. He shouldn't have said it like that. Besides Sawamura-chan only sees me as a brother figure and that would be like incest anyway. So, why the hell am thinking he would look really hot under me? I-"

"Ryou-ni-chan I...ahh..." Eijun gasped and blushed a deep red while pleading. "Please kiss...me ni-chan…"

"That's enough! I need a cold shower. Miyuki I will make you suffer for this!"

(He is so mad and has a deep blush lol)

**_Kuramochi's thoughts:_**

"I envy you Masuko-sempai and Sawamura. You are both in deep sleep. But that damn Miyuki, how can he say that? I wonder….no I better sleep. No I can't! Besides, this whole secret boyfriend thing and Kazuya's comment it is not helping my thoughts at all. I-…"

"What's wrong Kuramochi-sempai?" said a grinning Eijun. "Are you all right? If not we can practice some moves, you know those sexual moves you like ne?"

"Miyuki I hate you..." A deep blush suddenly appeared on his face. "Sleeping will be a nightmare!"

He tries to sleep.

**_Finally with Miyuki's thoughts_: (The best at the end XD)**

"This is so damn stupid, even though I said all that could I possibly even separate them? I mean I do feel very attracted to him. I keep thinking of him under me…moaning in pleasure while I'm touching him so why the hell am I feeling so troubled? And I bet the others want revenge on thinking perverted thoughts about my Bakamura. But, I can't help it he's so enticing, sweet, and oh so innocent or at least I thought you were Sawamura. You are driving me crazy!"

Suddenly he went deeper in thought, "Miyuki you bastard! Stop thinking and come to bed with me..." Eijun pouts. "You don't want me? Haven't I told you I love the way you make me feel… Ka-zu-ya~ please fuck me!"

"Shit! I really should stop reading porn! This definitely doesn't help me at all." A happy blushing perverted expression appeared on Miyuki.

* * *

**Click notes.**

Hello! Dear readers here it is chapter 2! I enjoyed writing this chapter n_n I hope you all enjoy it!

With the thoughts from every player I did it like that so you can know what they think of Ei-Chan xd and not everyone is happy about the news of Eijun's secret lover. Needles to say I hope you like a kind of harem you will read. Ummm I think it is understandable.

Excuse my grammar but thank U for my betta Giselle nee she helps me in this chapter to check grammar. Thank U honey so I hope you'll write a review. Thank U and wait for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises, surprises!

_**In the previous chapter:**_

_**Miyuki thought:**_

Suddenly he went deeper in thought, "Miyuki you bastard! Stop thinking and come to bed with me..." Eijun pouts. "You don't want me? Haven't I told you I love the way you make me feel… Ka-zu-ya~ please fuck me!"

"Shit! I really should stop reading porn! This definitely doesn't help me at all." A happy blushing perverted expression appeared on Miyuki.

As you remember in the last chapter you read what every first string player think of Ei-chan well now you have the next chapter so enjoy! n_n

* * *

**Chapter 3: Surprises, surprises!**

**The next morning every single player of the first string weren't feeling well since all of them have wet dreams about Eijun-Chan all thanks to their mischievous and nasty personality from catcher Miyuki.**

**Meanwhile with Eijun **

_Eijun's thought _

_**After he woke up he get up on the bed and he immediately starts to stretch like a cute little kitten.**_

Ahhh…I sleep so good last night and today is Friday…!

"Oh man..!" And tomorrow is Saturday and I will see my boyfriend I'm so excited I can't wait to see him snickers. Ummm…but wait a minute, now that I think about it most of my upper classmates and sempai's were very surprised of me having a lover. I thought that they knew? After all, I haven't been able to spend time with any of them since on my weekends I am with him.

Well, that's not important right now I have to pick a gift for him! I'm so thrilled and I really hope he enjoy my gift…!" Here Eijun is blushing

Besides, lately we have only been fighting. From me mostly sigh…I just want our relationship been finally open it to the public, only our families know about us he pouts. B-b-but does he really love me? No Eijun...! Don't start doubting yourself he does love you…!" He shows you with every chance he gets and t-that's why I love him so much..!" O-Otherwise I wouldn't sleeping with him. Anyway, I will think about this later, and it seems Kuramochi and Masuko sempai already left; to take their breakfast and they didn't wake me up mou….anyway, I better hurry up or I will miss breakfast...!"

"Damn it…!"

* * *

**_In the cafeteria._**

**With Seido's team including the pervert tired first string. (Oh come on is true! they were having wet dreams about their bakamura after all hahaha n_n)**

"Good morning everyone…!" First of all eat your breakfast and after you finish get ready to go to your school and take your classes also, I have an announcement to make since last night neither me nor Takashima we weren't present here to tell you about this news. The point is we will have a practice match in the afternoon. Umm... I'm not sure with which team will be playing against with. Since, for some reason the three of them want to play with all of you but; we will decide that in the afternoon so don't miss practice.

"Yes, coach…!" Everyone yells.

"Good…!" glad you all understand by the way where is Sawamura? He is the only who is not here. He questioned.

"Yeah…!" What coach Kataoka saying is true so, where is Sawamura Kun asked Takashima Rei?

Well he is?

_Before Kuramochi could have the chance to reply Eijun's whereabouts suddenly, he appears Lol. But he came with a surprise though giggles._

_**The sound of a open door is heard.**_

"Slam…!"

So, sorry boss…!" I sleep in. He childless sticks out his tongue looking absolutely adorable especially of what he is wearing right now.

Huh...? Sawamura why a-are you so l-late? Asked a blushing kanemaru but, after seeing him like that every person present in the dining room were absolutely speechless and a blushing mess let's see why. Giggles n_n

* * *

**Eijun is wearing a too long and too big for him white t-shirt making him look absolutely adorable Lol n_n and since he was feeling hot he opened it so, they all could appreciate his delicious view of his well perfect built chest **(Six pack and since he run every day that was the result of running and training xd)** Also, he is wearing a black tight shorts but that's not why they are all blushing since, he took a quick shower Eijun shirt is a bit wet showing his nipples too; cover with a mix of sweat and well since he was running his cheeks are with a cute red flush too Lol.**

* * *

_Back to Eijun._

A-A…w-well kanemaru I said I s-sleep in silly didn't you heard me...? Ha-ha. Anyway, coach I heard you announced something before I came in so what is it? Asked a breathless and always optimistic Ei-chan n_n

_Before Kataoka could say anything suddenly the lunch lady interrupts Eijun after see him like that. _

"EIJUN…!" Why are you looking like that? And how many times I have to tell you to cover yourself young man…!" Did you forget you are a magnet for perverts…?" Mainly pedophiles for God sakes someone could kidnap you…!" Exclaimed a hysterical Subame AKA lunch lady

Geez... Relax Subame ba-san (¬_¬) they are all just my teammates reunited here and anyway I doubt they all see me in that way besides, I told you already I'm seeing someone. Which by the way he is the only one who can touch me…! "Said an annoying Eijun.

**Unaware of the effects of his words and how technically he's so insensible to not read the atmosphere, Eijun successfully hurt and broke many hearts without knowing but; not all of them since the fist string are too stubborn boys that will not give up on him only because he has a lover. **

**Plus, his suddenly exclamation surprise Kataoka and Rei remember dear readers they don't know about Eijun having a lover giggles'. And like they said ignorance is a blessing since, Eijun also is too naïve to know that some of his teammates does have a crush on him XD.**

Well, that doesn't explain Ei-chan that you go there all alone in the hall showing your half sweaty body by your own. For heaven sakes…!" Is too early and I don't want you to show your figure to strangers I told you someone could take advantage of you also, did someone saw you besides everyone here in the dining room..?" She scolds him.

_With a thinking face Eijun reply_

Umm, well the principal saw me along with the secretary and two guys who I don't have any clue of who they are a-ahh…!" Also, the swimming club and the basketball club the starts players' members saw me. While I was running here since, I knew I was already late…!" Although, they were all red in the face and they could barely greet me properly umm I wonder why…?" Maybe they have a fever…?" And it was only them I recall seen me like this also, I said good morning at them and then I come here Subame ba-san.

Anyway, I'm hungry and I bet everyone here it's too so… why don't we eat our breakfast right now…!" A-And I don't know about you but I'm starving. Umm…but, before I forget general did you said something after I came in boss…?" He grins

_After, hearing his words Kataoka exclaimed._

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did Sawamura but please…!" Start buttoning your shirt and I'm so agree with Subame san you absolutely must not look like that especially when you are alone..!" I'm a clear.

Okay, okay…geez really..!" Back home I went like this most of the times and no one say anything he pouts.

"Humps….!" Sawamura I was saying to your teammates that there will be a practice match this afternoon so be on time.

"Ehh…!" NO WAY CAN'T I COME…!" He yells.

And what the hell not Sawamura is mandatory and you know very well you can't miss practice unless you have a family emergency or some project you have to work on for your class…!" Scold Kataoka

Because, boss hiccups…Is just I-I-I p-planned to g-go to the mall with Haruchii after, class finish and buy a gift to my boyfriend since, tomorrow is our anniversary. A suddenly depress Eijun Exclaimed TT_TT

A-and sobs….now it's ruined besides, I-I d-doubt you let me go out at the mall this evening boss sobs ahh...!" Unless, maybe Subame ba-san or Rei san could accompany me after; the practice match finish…!" "So… pretty please I PROMISE I'LL DO ANYTHING IF YOU LET ME GO PLEASE COACH…!" Besides, in that way I don't miss practice so pretty please. He pleads.

**(He shows to a bewildered Kataoka, Rei and Subame he's pretty puppy dog eyes and saying that with tears in his eyes, putting his two hands like his praying and sound so hopeful O_Ó how could they say no to that face.)**

"Fine…!" sighs. Sawamura Kun you can go out to buy your gift and I d-didn't know you were dating also, please refrain yourself to be alone and don't expose your body to others. Subame san is right someone could have kidnapped you…!" And congratulations by the way said Rei with a resigning but happy tone too.

Thank you Rei san for your concern. He giggles… but, don't worry I do know how to defend myself if that situation ever happens again, and before you ask umm…well, my parents never told you this but; when I was younger someone did try to kidnap me along with one of my cousin. In any case, Thanks to one of our upper classmates who were near to us and hear us scream for help, that creep didn't have the chance to take us away ahh...!" but after that day it was mandatory for every boy and girl of my family to learn self defense Grandma orders so…. yeah I could send someone to the hospital…!" Especially if it is a pedophile…!" He said that with a cheerful voice.

"Ahem…" You can call my mom if you don't believe me though. He crosses his arms after seeing how she didn't believe him.

"U-hum..." Okay I will call her then Sawamura Kun. Reply Rei san.

Subame suddenly interrupts and sighs… Okay…!" I will accompany you Ei-chan and you can fight really…?" Well, knowing how you always manage to surprise me even if you don't mean it a-and anyway I can believe what you do for this boy. Does your family even know you have a lover…?" As far as I heard from you, your parents especially your grandfather is very protective of you and I don't know but; do they even know you are gay…?" She asks with a curious tone.

My mom knows about it Subame ba-san I can't hide anything to her. I am too much of a mommy's boy and about my father and grand pa they better listen to my mom and my grand ma or they won't have any in other words no sex until, they accept it. He giggles.

**When the people present: Seido's team, Coach, Rei and Subame heard that. They all look at him is disbelief.**

"Ahem…" and I'm not worry about that because, you see from my mother side of the family. We have a tradition we are allowed to have a relationship with our same sex that's not a problem at all and since, some of my cousins are gay themselves; their parents accept it. Plus, as far as I know they are few who are actually straight in my mother's side of the family plus in the case if we want to have children a female friend of the family accept to have our baby so; that's not a problem at all and of course my lover knows this. He expresses that with a cheerful happy voice Lol.

"Ohh…!" Ahem I see…then when are you going to present me your lover…?" The only thing I know for sure is that he is a male; he doesn't study here in Seido and nothing more. You definitely like to keep me in suspense though.

About that, I'm still trying to convince him since, his father is the problem mainly… He sighs, that's why we are fighting lately since; his father is a pain in the ass ups…I mean butt…!" Nevertheless, his sisters and mother approve our relationship they are very happy we are together despise they recently found out we are dating from 4 months; it would be 5 tomorrow but...if everything went all right in our date then, then maybe this Sunday you will meet him officially. So…You have to wait. Eijun touch his red cheek while he was speaking.

Then, General I mean coach so can I go out and buy my gift after the practice match…?" He asks.

"Yes, you can go as you planned it with Kominato and go with Subame San too…" But, after the practice match finish Sawamura.

_Suddenly Eijun surprise everyone because he is so happy that he hugs Kataoka n_n_

"Yay…!" Thank you, thank you, thank you… Kataoka sir I promise I will do my training menu without complain.

"O-Okay…!" Kataoka is all embarrass XD.

* * *

**See him so happy didn't please anyone from Seido team especially the fist string players. All of them just discover yesterday they like him more than a friend thanks to Miyuki's confession last night and knowing how their bakamura shows how much he loves his lover is driving them all crazy. So jealous and angry they are that they want nothing more to break them apart no matter what.**

* * *

Hump's….By the way boss.

What is it Sawamura?

You said we will have a practice match right…?" So, my question is who we are going to face.

About that, for some reason Yakushi, Akikawa and Inashiro players' wants to play with our team. They didn't tell me the reason why so; they will come this afternoon and we will decide after, they come who we are going to play.

KYAAAAA Really…!" Scream a very happy Eijun.

**_This puzzle everyone present in the dining room since, their bakamura looks so ridiculous happy for some reason. Why did he react like that? He doesn't behave like that when they have practice matches with other teams._**

"Ahem..." Sawamura Kun asks a curious Takashima. Why are you so suddenly happy…? I mean you never act like this when we have practice matches with other teams?

"Ahh... HA-ha giggles. So sorry Rei san is just that, I will see my boyfriend this afternoon…!" That's why I scream oh but I have to be extra careful so, he doesn't notice me planning something for tomorrow. Hope he is distracted and don't ask me questions.

"WHAT…!" Everyone scream surprise by his suddenly confession.

Did you just say you will see your boyfriend this afternoon…?" ARE YOU DATING WITH THE ENEMY BAKAMURA…?" Exclaimed two angry voices which belong to Kuramochi and Miyuki O_Ó

"Enemy…?" Since, when dating with someone of the opposite team is forbidden…? And as far as I know we are allowed to date with anyone we want, even if it's from a rival school…. and I know that because the lieder up's. I mean our principal of our school and his school principal too saw us when we were making out. More like they both of them accidently saw us in our date. Anyway, they were both surprise about us been together and after that awkward moment t-they both talk to us and said that we can date each other since; this happen some years before. Thus, well they told us there is no point to try to break us apart that only will end badly and they don't want a repeat of that so; as long as we don't try to help each other in our baseball training for example like give tips, secrets in other words no mix business with pleasure we are fine….!"

Besides, that's how our parent's know about our relationship to begin with since; it was a secret at the beginning. In any case, we got into an agreement so we never talk about our personal life in both of our baseball teams; it wouldn't be fair and we both respect and love our team to betray their trust. And just so you know Miyuki sempai and Kuramochi sempai and the rest of the team, **I didn't accept him at the beginning**, to date with him because I thought he was merely playing with me but he prove me otherwise.

"So….please enlightens me Kuramochi sempai and Miyuki baka again why is such a problem if I am dating with the enemy **as you both kindly put it**. Because, if my relationship with a player who doesn't belong to Seido becomes a problem to the team. Then, I will quit the team. Exclaimed a very piss off Eijun.

You can be serious Eijun Kun. Said Haruichi.

I am Haruchi. Reply Eijun

But, Sawamura you just confirm to us you are dating with a player from a rival school, that's not a joke said Kanemaru.

That's right Sawamura. How could you do that…?" That's terrible. Exclaimed Furuya.

Yeah Sawamura I know you are not smart. But, you are such an idiot. What posses you to date with a player of other team. Are you crazy...?" Said Miyuki

You should have think better about your decision Sawamura. Said with a cold voice Chris.

Kuramochi feeling very angry to Sawamura said. Certainly you are Sawamura. You probably said to this good for nothing boyfriend of yours tips of how to defeat us...!"

* * *

**Eijun couldn't' believe what their sempai's, his mentor Chris and best friend just said to him and basically how the whole team looks absolutely disappoint in him not to mention angry. Did they think he will be such a bad teammate, friend to betray them like that? He was happy to see his lover that's true but, now see them their reaction makes him feel sad, and this bring tears in his eyes how they dare think so little of him.**

* * *

_Eijun's thought._

How dare them…!" Only because I'm dating with someone else t-that doesn't study here in Seido doesn't mean I ran and tell him how they train! Only, boss, Rei and Subame ba san look that they are not disappoint in me. Besides, it took me a while to decide whether say yes or no to him. I don't regret that a-and we are both so happy together and I'm the one that should be angry not them a-and I'm not going to break with him only because they want me to. I will never forgive anyone of you for this, not even you Chris sempai. I hate every one of you. Thought a very hurtful Eijun.

That's enough said Masuko. Surprising everyone since, he rarely speaks. If Sawamura Chan is dating with a player of another team we are nobody to stop him. Is his business, his decision so as his sempai's we must respect him…!"

Masuko is right. Suddenly Captain Yuki said. Nevertheless, he feels angry about Eijun revelation.

Wait Ei-chan. Here Subame decide to step in the conversation. I believe Kuramochi Kun as well as the rest of the team is just surprise honey since, w-well they didn't know who you were dating. Don't make a rush decision besides, you love playing with this team don't you…?" So, let's calm down. Everyone please.

But, b-but Subame ba-san the way both Miyuki baka and Kuramochi sempai say it. I-I-Implies that they think I am betraying the team. Let's make this clear people my mother didn't raise me to betray others people trust, in my family as well people in my town we value our friendship and I didn't know you country boys could be so cruel sniffs….sob. I-I-It took me awhile to finally decide if I should or not date with him. But, I see how much I am always thinking of him, how much he show me he likes me despise I'm not exactly the most brilliant boy around the corner and how happy he makes me I completely fall in love with him. And I refuse to break our relationship only because you think he is an enemy…!" He yells.

So c-coach K-k-Kataoka you talk with them. I don't want to see them. Nobody, not even Takigawa san so, tell me later what they decide and I-I am going to get ready to assist my classes so; if you excuse me I'm leaving and I'm not hungry anymore Subame ba-chan so goodbye. Eijun said that with a very angry voice and tears in his beautiful brown eyes.

**After, see how hurt and angry Eijun was after he left the dining room. The whole Seido players present were in shock after heard him say he will quit the team. And this was the first time they saw him royally piss off a very scary sight compare to angry Miyuki. Suddenly, an angry Rei and Subame said.**

I CAN BELIEVE YOU KURAMOCHI AND MIYUKI WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE..!" They both said.

Moreover, everyone here…. What were you all thinking…?" Eijun is not that kind of person who will betray others not to mention he is a very honest kid and look…!" He was completely devastated and he doesn't want to see anyone. Said a very disappointed and concern Subame.

Sighs...Takashima…?

What coach..?" Asked a still very angry Rei.

Go talk to Sawamura I think a female presence would calm him down. Meanwhile, I will talk with everyone here and Subame san go with her.

FINE…!" They both said.

Now…sighs. It seems we discover Sawamura bad side. The only thing I can think of about his reaction a few minutes ago is that, maybe someone accuses him the same way you two did. He will go to the practice match I'm sure since, his boyfriend will be there. Apologize will be pointless since, he doesn't want to talk or see anyone here specially you two. So, let's wait until he calms down.

Now, you know Sawamura had improved his pitches we need him if we want a chance to go to koshien and I'm not saying this because; I am the couch or because I have a soft spot with him. Is not like that at all…!" not to mention he did work hard thanks to Chris. He earn his place as a regular player thus, I believe him when he said he doesn't look for outside help besides; the one we provide. Another thing, you all should know about, is what he said of an affair between two players of different schools; that actually did happened before and it end badly for what I know one of the players died and the other resign permanently baseball. Everyone was against to their relationship and at the end the result was a tragedy.

After that, incident every school that participate in any sport made a rule that says if players of opposite teams fall in love they will not interfere. Despise if there are a man or a woman or even if they are of the same gender. Not to mention If they are both happy with each other and as long as they both don't mix their schools lives then they can perfectly date, without a problem besides; we coaches we are not allowed to step in with something so personal and neither the players. So, I will ask you for everyone here at least the ones who saw Sawamura as your teammate, your friend to treat him with respect for what I could see Sawamura does love this boy very much and if he is happy with him nobody here should interfere.

"I'm a clear…?"

"Yes sir….!"

"I really hope you all do…!" Because, right now is pretty obvious he hates most of you and more likely will not trust anyone for now on especially the first string. Ummm….Eat your breakfast and go to school also, I think, I don't need to tell you this but; I will tell you anyway so listen…!" You all better treat him well and apologize with him; when he finally starts speaking with everyone that is…!" especially you two Kuramochi and Miyuki. And if anyone starts treat him badly or cause a fight because you all simply don't like the fact he is dating with some player of a different school. Then, I will not have any choice in not allowing you to play in official matches. You all have to understand that I have to respect official rules not only from this school but, also the association of baseball as well. So, think well of what you are all going to do for now on, what you are all going to say to him and how you are going to treat him.

Everyone here work hard to be a very good Seido player so, don't ruined your career and lost a friend because of what you all heard today. Sighs…I need to leave and talk with him so, after you all finish your breakfast go to your school. Now if you will excuse me.

**After coach Kataoka left, there was an uncomfortable silence. Everyone basically realize they over react and now knowing their bakamura hates them. Is driving them with so much guilt especially the ones who shout at him and openly express their anger, they hurt him. Will Sawamura their crush ever forgive them…?" TT_TT**

We really screw up right…?" Said a sad Haruichi.

Yeah…!" Most of us screw up. Reply Ryo san.

A-Aniki what we are going to do…?" I-I d-don't want Eijun Kun hating us. I mean I don't like the idea one of the players we face before, in the baseball field seduce him. But, seeing and heard how angry and hurt Eijun Kun was. Is very clear he does love him more than baseball or so it appears to me.

_Masuko suddenly exclaimed._

Humph… Sawamura chan has every right to be angry Kominato. That's why I said we have no right to step in and is too late to regret anything and I'm pretty sure Sawamura chan would not stay in the dormitories for awhile. He is too hurt and angry to see anyone of us. Plus, Kuramochi and you Miyuki are the ones who he will definitely don't want to see.

Seem I'm the only one who at least has common sense to think of him first. And don't dare glare at me everyone…!" You all know pretty damn well it is true, nobody here defend Sawamura chan and I'm not blind I know most of you does like Sawamura more than a friend or at least start see him like that….!" My best guess is that you realize it after, he announced yesterday he has a lover. Anyway, right now we only can wait until he calms down and if you really love him then don't try to break them apart you see is pointless so, start thinking about that people…!" Especially the first string or you will have me playing punching bag with you. Exclaimed an overprotective big brother Masuko.

But Masuko san you can be serious. Hissed back Isashiki Jun

I am serious Jun. Sawamura chan was really hurt everyone here makes him cry and even though he is a cry baby. He left here with a broken heart. You all know pretty damn well he is very dense and he sees most of you as his role model, look all I am saying is the whole team here show him their displeasure and you all implied he betray us. Did everyone here pay attention to him when he said "**I didn't know you country boys could be so cruel?"** Saying like that means his old team would never do what everyone here just did.

**After heard what Masuko just said? They all felt ashamed is true they did imply he is a traitor for dating with the enemy, well in reality they are all angry, jealous that someone beguile and stole their Sawamura.**

That's enough….!" Said Chris. We understand now Masuko you are right. This morning we all did something very bad, let's just hope Sawamura give us a chance to apologize. Sigs….eat something, we still have classes to attend to and let's also focus in this practice match anyway. A-And I guess we will meet Sawamura lover today so….

"All right Chris Sempai…!" Everyone yell.

* * *

**Author's note. n _n**

Hello everyone...! Is been awhile isn't it. I'm so sorry for the long wait I was busy with my final grades in my college and well I was also, thinking how to start writing this chapter. I must confess I thought my three stories to make them short but now I see that would not be possible (¬_¬) so, this will be a long story maybe? I guess hahaha.

Btw I did enjoy writing this chapter it took me a whole 2 weeks to finally decide I am ready to post it. Btw I'm looking for a beta can someone help me and I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes I don't have a beta anymore that's why I am asking for a new one!

I am also, will post a new story my inspiration is from the author who wrote its okay _ although the beginning will be similar the plot is totally different you will read why and I so hope you like it!

Also, for the next chapter you will finally know who is the mysterious lover of Eijun…Lol perhaps some of you already had an idea of who is it xd. Who knows you will find out giggles.

And another thing you all should now is something I read and to me was funny and very true and it says like this.

Readers waiting for new updates.

Writers waiting for a review Lol.

Hahahaha that's soooooooo true…!" a writer needs feedback so they can update faster and lady muse appear and start writing like a mad man posses so….. Pretty please tell me what you think of this chapter.

I also. I appreciate the few reviews I have I think I already reply your reviews, also thanks for the favs and follows that makes me so happy. n_U

Lastly wait for my new story and next I will update An Idol or a baseball player. Flu I hope that future chapter will be good. (I'm start thinking of songs XD _)

P.S I will also, update a story a friend of mine wrote a few weeks ago. She ask me to update for her the story obviously it's about Eijun and it is a good story so I hope you like it! Ciao Ciao _


	4. Chapter 4: the mysterious lover

**In the previous chapter:**

**After heard what Masuko just said? They all felt ashamed is true they did imply he is a traitor for dating with the enemy, well in reality they are all angry, jealous that someone beguile and stole their Sawamura.**

That's enough….!" Said Chris. We understand now Masuko you are right. This morning we all did something very bad, let's just hope Sawamura give us a chance to apologize. Sigs….eat something, we still have classes to attend to and let's also focus in this practice match anyway. A-And I guess we will meet Sawamura lover today so….

"All right Chris Sempai…!" Everyone yell.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shock, the mysterious lover identity.**

**After, what Chris senpai said to the team?" Everyone couldn't help feeling so, guilty and now there is a huge possibility that their Sawamura won't ever talk with any of them nor trust too. This is making them all feel very miserable. Now, they will make sure that he knows he is a very important person for them even if it is the last thing they have to do TT_TT**

**Dining room.**

_Miyuki thoughts._

I can believe it..!" I really screw up, how can I make bakamura forget his lover if he doesn't talk with me?" I now know he pretty much loves him but, I still convince he will love me more than this good for nothing boyfriend of his. First, I need to apologize with him and then when I finally met his boyfriend I will make sure he knows he makes a huge mistake in pick him. Yes, that's what I am going to do..!"

* * *

_Chris thoughts._

Che…This stupid..!" I made my sweet Sawamura hate me..!" For crying out loud..!" I can't lose him, if I can't make him be my boyfriend at least I don't want to lose his friendship, his smile damn it..!" And, he starts calling me by my last name not but my name anymore that hurts me more than I ever thought it would. I need to apologize and at least make him see I support his decision. But, if I discover his so lover is playing with him, I will break them. That I am sure I will do..!"

* * *

_Kuramochi thought._

GOD DAMN IT..!" Screw this..!" I don't want to lose that bakamura. I know I went too far but, he is MINE..!" that moron and, and he turns me on, I like him..!" And, now knowing his lover is a stupid player from Akikawa, Yakushi or Inashiro is making my blood boils. Hum…nothing to do more than apologize to him when he starts talking to me again that's it. But, if I discover that lover of his is just playing with him I will make sure you seeing reason Sawamura. That I will love you more than him that you will know..!" Garr….

* * *

_Jun thoughts._

WTF..!" DAMN IT..!" now I done it. Sawamura probably not only hates me but, he also hates the whole team now..!" And Masuko definitely will make sure no one hurts him again. Not that I blame him, feeling very protective of him. Sawamura I like you..!" I realize that now and I don't care if you have a boyfriend but, I will respect your decision that is if that moron of boyfriend of yours is not playing with you. That damn bastard can kiss you and touch you he is really lucky DAMN IT..!" Thought a very jealous Ishashiki Jun

* * *

_Captain Yuki thoughts._

Humm…Why..?" couldn't I control my temper..?" I make him see I definitely hate his decision. It was a big surprise knowing his lover is from a rival school but, now I know he is pretty much in love with this boy. But, who could be..?" We would have notice if an opposite player took interest in him but, we didn't DAMN IT..!" And another bad thing of this day is now he hates us..!" Masuko is right he won't stay here at least for awhile is better if he calms down and give us a chance to apologize. I guess I have to wait for that. But, I will show you Sawamura that I care for you, you will see..!"

* * *

_Ryousuke thoughts._

Ha-ha…-Now I had done it..!" I didn't say anything because I knew I probably will say something worse. But, that's not the case here I mean everyone feels so guilty and sad right now. Too late to regret what we done to him and it is not use to cry over spilled milk I just hope he gives us a chance to apologize. If mom saw me now she will probably be disappointed in me, not to mention angry and what's worse I fall for someone as dumb as him but; I-I couldn't help it..!" That brat becomes a very important person in my life..!"

* * *

_Furuya thought._

I can believe it I made my rival hates me..!" Okay, calm down Satoru you have to think in a way to apologize sincerely with him and if I see that lover of his is just playing with him, then I just have to show you Sawamura no Eijun kun that I can make you love me more than him. I mean who would have thought I will love more my rival than baseball. Why..?" It has to be you Eijun. It doesn't matter now as long as I have an opportunity to make you see I care for you then, just then I could confess my feelings I hope..!" He sighs… TT_TT

* * *

_Haruichi thought._

What should I do..?" I doubt Eijun Kun wants' to talk with me any time soon even if I talk with him after, class finish. Moreover, I doubt we are going to the mall together after class. Besides, I don't want him to hate me either and I love him so much..!" Sobs… and I care for him a lot. I'm not ready to give up either only because now I know some player seduce him and make him his boyfriend. Nevertheless, I should wait until; he calms down and starts talking with me again..!" Eijun Kun I'm so sorry I will make you see that you are very precious to me. I promise sighs.

* * *

_Lastly, an over protective big brother Masuko san. Let's see what he thinks about the situation in hand._

Hum…this is bad. Sawamura chan probably he is crying his heart out right now..!" TT_TT I have an idea of who is that mysterious lover of his and I know it will end in a big fight after, his identity is discovered. Nevertheless, I least I hope everyone here don't make a scene. I am certain too that his boyfriend is not playing with him; he did send flowers and chocolates to him as an apology one month ago. Moreover, I never saw Sawamura chan since he start studying here so happy. Don't worry Sawamura chan I will make sure, nobody here hurts you and I'm pretty sure coach as well Subame San and Rei San won't either. I really, really hope everyone else can control their hormones; although at least I know the rest of the team will make an effort and will apologize with Sawamura. But, the first string is another story some of them feel just attraction towards him but, others are really in love and most likely they will try to break them apart.

Well, they will have another thing coming since Sawamura chan is a pretty stubborn boy and he definitely loves him. What else, he will as far as cross-dress as a girl which btw that day he look so cute..!" "Ahem" The point is Sawamura chan is definitely in love and he is so happy with him..!" Ummm… I will just have to talk seriously with this lover of his but; then again probably Sawamura's family threatened him to not hurt their precious baby. Well, I will know when I finally meet him today sighs.

* * *

**After, knowing about what the main characters think about the whole situation. They all finish eaten their breakfast along with the rest of the team and then, they all go to their respective rooms so, now they are preparing for a day of classes o_Ó let's see now how Sawamura Eijun is feeling now that he is in school.**

* * *

_Eijun's thought. _

Mou…I can't believe it..!" My own teammates, my beloved senpais' and best friend treat me like a traitor. Mom and Dad even Wakana warned me they will be pretty mad with me and say nasty things to me, when they finally found out I'm dating with a player from a rival school. But, then again I refuse to heard reason and now I see I am to naïve to belief they will accept my decision. Even my boyfriend said the same to me because, when his team caught us making out they were pretty mad; with him and saying I was a mere toy for him to pass the time and how I could use him and distract him in a match so his team will lose and mine win that was pretty low..!"

I remember that day, I was beyond mad and he too so, much he refuses to play with them in the next matches if they don't apologize to him and specially me..!" But after, we explain how we never talk about how we train or spill the training of each of our teams and see us so happy together not to mention how deeply in love we are. Besides, how my sweet lover makes them clear that he won't break with me and they finally give me a chance to prove myself that I truly love him and now we are all good friends..!" They even treat me like a spoil little brother whenever I visit giggles. (n_n) Only, his coach doesn't know about us been together yet..!" Nevertheless, I should have believed in his words and my family when they said to me, that they will treat me badly. TT_TT At least I have the support of boss, Rei san and Subame ba chan but, now how can I form a proper battery with Miyuki baka or Chris Senpai when now I feel so hurt and angry with all of them..?" It will be hard for me to trust again. He sighs

Oh..!" Now that I remember Masuko senpai is the only one who supports my decision but, then again he sees me as annoying little brother. He is so sweet..!" Squeals n_n I guess he will be more overprotective with me from now on and make sure no one in the team hurt my feelings again. TT_TT Besides, talking with Rei san and Subame san after, crying my heart out definitely calms me a little. They were also, very supportive with me especially coach but, then again they insist to know my boyfriends identity. Man..!" Their faces were very hilarious. Giggles but, when I see they were about to protest… I defend him and told them how much he struggle to show me he is not playing with me and what he have to endure with my grandfather been an ass to him. They see now that he does want me and loves me. We have our fights but, that's normal in a relationship. I guess there's no turning back now. Oh, I see Furuya, Kanemaru and Haruchi wants to apologize well, screw them I am still very mad with them..!"

_Eijun was about to ignore them when…_

Hum…Ah, lucky me..!" The teacher is here and the class will start now so, concentrate for once Ei-chan you still have plans to do for your anniversary and I will worry about the team later sighs.

_Back to class_ n_n

Okay, class we will start today with an announcement before I start to teach the lesson. You know there will be in our school a mini festival in two weeks from now. The other teachers and I decide to do a play which btw our class is in charge..!" The play will be sleeping beauty so come here in this box you will see the names in paper of each character. To make it fairer we will do it as a ruffle.

By the way if one of the characters is a women and that paper is in the hands of some boy in the class then you WILL do that character. I said to make it fair it would be a ruffle it is the same in the case of a girl who has a boys character.

Oh..!" Also, this mini festival is because this will prepare us for a better school festival that we will do in 4 or 5 months from now. That festival is also, for the 3rd years students who will graduate soon. Okay..!" Thus, if you have any questions ask me now before we start the ruffle so, is it clear or no..?"

Yes. Teacher is clear..!" Let's start the ruffle.

Yeah..!" Let's start and it sounds so interesting besides, the other classes probably will have sales food or maid cafes. Giggles n_n

Okay, SILENCE CLASS..!" I know you are excited but, let's start now.

Wait. Sir..!" I have a question

Yes, Sawamura..?" A question you said that's pretty odd of you to ask. Do you have a fever of something..?" Ask a dumbfound teacher ha-ha

Mou… He pouts and whines. That's not nice at all Sir, I know I'm not that smart but, I'm not stupid either and no I'm not sick if I was sick I will be resting in my room since, usually when I'm unwell my fevers are higher. Anyway my question is about our clubs activities. For an event like this I imagine we will not practice too much baseball and the same is for the other clubs right..?"

Oh..!" That's right Sawamura I forgot to say that detail well, yes club activities will start late since, you all finish class around 2:30 pm and then go to you club practice until 5 O'clock in this case we will finish class around 2 O'clock and finish at 3:15pm the rehearsal. The teachers in this case coach Kataoka is already inform so; your baseball practice will be finish around 5:30 more probably. That's all?"

YES, THAT'S ALL SIR..!" The always cheerful and loud mouth Eijun reply XD

Please Sawamura refrain to scream so loud. I'm not deaf you know anyway, everyone come here and take a piece of paper. After that, please tell me which character you are..!"

"Hai..!"

_Everyone stand up and took a paper some were happy of the character they will represent. One by one they said their character to the teacher_.

Kominato Haruichi what character do you have?"

I'm the fairy Fiora. Said a suddenly depress Haruichi.

I see. "Ahem" Kanemaru what character are you?

I am the king Stephan sir.

Okay, Furuya and you which character you are?"

I am maleficent sir.

Oh…So, you are the villain interesting and Yoshikawa is the queen.

The prince will be someone from another class if I remember correctly that character is for umm…let's see is ah..!" Here it is. It will be Yuki Tetsuya.

Before, you all ask me why the prince character is Captain Yuki well that's because the captain of the baseball team is always the prince. That is if we decide to do a play and since, that was the decision for this year that's why Yuki has the main role. It is a kind of tradition now.

So, who is missing Oh…?" Now I remember the princess is missing and the only one who hasn't tell me yet their character is…Suddenly, the teacher is in silence…. (¬_¬)

"…."

"Ahem" Ha-ha S-Sawamura what c-character you a-are?" Don't tell me you are. His face is as blank as a ghost.

Again with that face teacher. Hum… You know you are so mean but, yes dear teacher of mine I am the sleeping beauty princess Aurora so that means I have to kiss Captain Yuki..?" Is not in the lips right?"

I REFUSE..!" A suddenly piss off Sawamura yell. I don't mind acting in the play as the princess. But, if I act I completely refuse to kiss him..!"

_After, hearing Sawamura's reaction the teacher along of his classmates couldn't help but feeling confuse. Why he sounds so angry?" As far as they know Sawamura respect Yuki Tetsuya. So, the teacher said._

But, Sawamura you have to. I'm so sorry for not believe in you..!" I know you are going to act well in this play. I also, know when you are determine to do something you do it well. Nevertheless, this play has to look real and it will be only one kiss. If you have a problem with him I am so sorry but try to work with him so, we can make this play successful.

Tsk-tsk …FINE..!" He crosses his arms and pout. I'll do it. I guess you are right but, with one condition when we rehearse that scene I would prefer if we don't really kiss. Only, in the play we will really make that kiss real and nothing more. I hope you respect my decision sir..!"

Hum…Okay, I will explain your condition to him. Now class..!" Please take your English book right now and before I forget in two days from now we are going to start the rehearsal for our play.

* * *

**The times pass by, now Yuki already knows that he is going to act in a play which Sawamura is. He is very surprise that Sawamura and he will be the main protagonist not to mention they will kiss for real. ^_^**

_With the managers. BREAK TIME _

Eijun Kun, are you sure you are alright asked a concern Haruno Yoshikawa.

Yes…sighs. I am Haruno chan don't worry about me.

But, Eijun Kun doesn't look good at all since, this morning. Actually the whole class notice by now that you aren't getting along with Furuya kun, Kanemaru kun and especially Kominato kun and, and everyone from our class knows how you two are best friends.!" Besides, you sound so mad about having to kiss Captain Yuki and that's pretty rare about you I mean he is one of the senpais you admired so much..!" So, forgive me Eijun Kun if I ask something so personal. I-I just want to help you.

Well, Haruno chan the truth is… with a heartbreaking look Eijun was about to tell her the reason of why he is so sad but someone surprise him by hugging him so suddenly TT_TT

Ei-chan..!" Are you okay..?" Takako san asks with a worried tone.

Takako chan yes, I am right. Wow..!" I'm surprise you are here and I see you bring with you Sachiko chan as well of Yui chan. Hello, girls how are you today..!" He grins

Good morning Eijun kun and we are fine thank you for asking..!" That was the reply of Sachiko and Yui.

"Ahem" More importantly, stop faking Ei-chan I know what happened this morning I-I it wasn't my intention to eavesdrop your conversation with the rest of the team this break of day but, I just can believe it..!" How mean they were with you..!" Especially Kuramochi and Miyuki, they have no right at all to say those things to you besides, Ei-chan you are not alone ok. I support your decision.

With tears in his eyes Eijun reply. Aww thank you Takako chan but, you don't know who I am dating but nevertheless that is so sweet of you so thank you.

"Ahem" sorry to interrupt you two but care to tell me, Sachiko and Haruno what are you guys talking about..?" Moreover, Eijun kun you are dating Kyaaaaaa that's so cute..!" I bet is a guy is just that I can't imagine you with a girl. Giggles… Not that you won't make any girl happy just so you know.

Well, short version Yui chan since I really don't want to tell everything and it seems Takako chan heard the whole thing so, ask her the details ok. Now, were do I start ah..!" well, you see girls this morning I was so happy and excited because I want to give my boyfriend a gift for our anniversary and yes..!" My beloved friends I Sawamura Eijun I am dating with a guy. Ha-ha well, anyway as I was saying I was feeling very joyful until, I went to the dining room and well when I heard the news that we will have a practice match today with the team my boyfriend is in. Ei-chan made a gloomy face TT_TT I just scream from happiness and Rei san ask me why I am happy and, I-I told her I will see my boyfriend today..!" Needleless to say the whole team and specially Miyuki and Kuramochi weren't happy with my decision and basically they all think I am a t-traitor. They say I took a bad decision and I shouldn't date with the enemy, and, and I couldn't handle it so I left.

I haven't spoken with any of them after that besides, only Masuko senpai support my decision along with boss, Rei san and Subame ba-chan and the three of them already know who I am dating. They are surprise but they understand he isn't playing with me.

THEY DID WHAT..!" They all scream.

But, how dare them..!" Said Sachiko. You are a very honest kid and even though you date with some player from another team I know you will never ask for help. I mean Eijun Kun prefers Coach Kataoka and Chris sempai guide.

Yeah, that's true..!" Exclaimed a now very angry Haruno

Eijun Kun will never do that. No wonder you didn't talk with any of them this morning. But, don't worry Eijun kun none of us will leave you alone and I am glad you have someone you love so much that's so romantic giggles.

That's true Ei-chan the girls and I will definitely protect you and we all wish you happiness and who knows today we finally met the one who stole your heart right..!" I wonder though who made the first move and who is the Uke you or him Takako tease him giggles n_n

Mou…Ei-chan pouts. You are all so sweet and at the same time so cruel. STOP TEASING ME ALREADY. "Ahem" with a blush in his face he continues saying. And yes you all will know who it is today and I am the Uke since he is more dominant that I. Other than that, I hope he doesn't notice that I am sad and that I have been crying. Because if he does notice then he will definitely punch someone..!"

Really..!" That's so cute too Eijun Kun he is like a prince charming and you are the princess he must protect. Squeals Sachiko chan n_n

You know girls I discover today you are all fujoshi sighs. So, please don't make a manga about me and my lover I appreciate you support but, that would be definitely disturbing.

_Ring…!" The sound of a bell was heard._

Well, recess is over come on..!" Haruno chan we need to go to class. Bye girls. Love you all. He winks at them.

Giggles… from the three managers. Hahahaha Bye to Ei-chan we love you too and bye Haruno.

* * *

**Meanwhile, the others Kanemaru, Kominato and Furuya realize Sawamura definitely hates them. Since, he spends his recess with Yoshikawa and her friends. Besides, Yoshikawa looks very mad with them and the rest of managers look extremely angry with them too. Is not a secret between Seido's team that Sawamura has no shame in talking with them so; he eventually became good friends with them. But, now they know their managers are inform of what happened this morning in the dining room and why Sawamura looks devastated and sad.**

(P.S: I leave it like that because, wow..!" describing all the things will make this chapter so, much longer. And I want to present Eijun's lover therefore, that's why I didn't put what the student's do in class. So Enjoy this). Giggles n_n

**Time pass by and is already time for the practice match..!"**

Wow, look everyone..!" Sure we have today a big crowd and we have a lot of reporters too. Said Shirasu.

You are right Shirasu. Reply Kawakami Nori.

Hyahaha…certainly, it's true..!" Hissed Kuramochi

Maybe, the reporters heard that Yakushi, Akikawa and Inashiro wants' to play with us. I guess, right A-Aniki?" Was the answer of Kominato Haruichi?"

You are probably right Haruichi.

Well, behave yourself. Exclaimed Chris. We don't need to cause a fight or worst a scene since; there are a lot of people present today. Thus, I don't know if you notice but, even the managers look pretty mad with us.

Don't remind me Chris. Hissed Tanba. I never seen Takako san so angry since, I am playing with all of you and it took Rei san and the other girl Yoshikawa to calm her down and not try to murder Kuramochi and Miyuki here. Not to mention the rest of the girls are super piss off with the whole team my best guess is that, they now know about our argument this morning. They are only nice with Masuko thought.

Yes, they know about the fight Tanba. Nevertheless, they are nice to me because Takako heard our argument this morning and she saw; that I was the only me who defend Sawamura chan. If you all want to be in good terms with our managers again then, apologize with Sawamura chan that is..!" If he speaks with you ever again. Masuko San cross his arms in annoyance.

MASUKO SAN..!" Don't remind us I feel bad enough. Scream the always unspoken one Ishashiki Jun.

So, true..!" A less enthusiastic Miyuki said. And finally we can know who is bakamura lover. That bastard Garr…

Miyauchi only shake his head and said. Hey..!" Guys have you seen Sawamura I mean he is not here and look..!" It seems Yakushi; Akikawa and Inashiro players finally arrive.

Kanemaru answer Miyauchi senpai doubt. No, he is been avoiding us the whole morning besides, the managers make sure he is not alone and when he is indeed alone he doesn't even see us. More like he is "ahem" very cold with us by now most of our classmates feel the tension that is between us. I mean Kanemaru, me and Haruichi so; they have an idea we got into a fight this morning.

Even our teacher ask us if we have a fight but, we felt really embarrass so at the end he ask him instead if he has a problem with us. And he only said is personal but, if he does want to know he should ask coach Kataoka or Rei san. Sighs

Really..!" Yell Miyuki.

_Suddenly someone interrupts…_

What are you guys talking about?" Ask Sanada Shunpei. Hey..!" Why do you all have those expressions in your faces?" Also, we couldn't help to eavesdrop, your conversation and well we heard you that you guys have a fight with someone.

Yeah..!" You were all too loud that everyone heard what you all were saying Miyuki san. Exclaimed Shun from Akikawa

Suddenly, out of nowhere Todoroki Raichi appears and said. Hahaha...Where is Sawamura, Yuki San?" I want to play with him and bat his pitches..!" Actually, I see all of your players here but not him.

That's a good question said Masa san. He will be normally screaming happily and playing so enthusiastically right now with you Takigawa san.

I agree with Masa San where is he?" With a concern tone asks Shirakawa.

* * *

**In that moment all Seido players couldn't help to feel nervous. And with a good reason their rivals are asking for their bakamura's presence and they notice how concern all of a sudden some players are. What should they do?"**

* * *

Yeah..?" With a serious and fuming voice someone who no one expects arrives..!" TT_TT that's a very good question Seido players'. Where is my son? Normally and for what he tells us he will be playing with all of you?" But, I don't see him here so; will you kindly tell me… Where is MY EI-CHAN…?"

Anata don't raise your voice I'm sure Ei-chan is fine..?"

But, honey Eijun knew we will come to visit him today. And he is not here and something tells me they are all the causes of it besides, you know he is very sensible and I can't help but, feeling this group of boys no better yet the whole team hurt him..!" Plus, you know darling I am definitely a bad man when someone hurts our son..!"

I know Anata but, don't assume things. And even if they hurt Ei-chan we need to hear what happened before act okay. So, calm yourself and I see while, we were arguing his coach and Rei san arrive. So, coach where is my son?" Looking to the scare faces of your players I assume my husband over here guess correctly and they indeed hurt my baby boy. Moreover, I guess the reason was because; they now know he is dating with a player for a rival school isn't it?" She crosses her arms. Plus, they probably treat him badly which it leads him to be very cold and pretty much ignore their existence. I am correct. Ask now with a sweet smile but dangerous voice Eijun's mother.

"Ahem..." Maybe, we all should discuss this privately once, the crowd left our school Mrs. and Mr. Sawamura. Said Rei san and about where your son is well, we don't have any idea and…

_In that moment a piss off scream was heard. Who could that be..?"_

THEY DID WHAT…!" I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD OF KAZUYA AND STUPID KURAMOCHI. HOW DARE THEY SAY THAT TO YOU..!" GARR…

Oh..!" It seems my baby boy boyfriend is furious Anata.

It seems so sweetie. Eijun's father said that with a delightful voice

**While, this all was happening the people present couldn't help but, feeing confuse. Since, it seems their always enthusiastic SAWAMURA is not present. Moreover, the kid's parents aren't very happy either. While, the rest of the Seido's players ****especially the first string**** looks like they will all have a heart attack at any moment. So, when one of the reporters finally decides to ask the question that mostly all of them was thinking about of: What the hell is going on?" **

**When, suddenly….**

**The whole people present and baseball players too, heard an angry yell that promise pain and suffering for the one they hurt. Who could that be? And judging for Sawamura's parent's reaction it seems is his boyfriend…Oh…Oh..!" The crowd now feels they will presence some drama and a beaten..!"**

_Back to the people in the field_**.**

KAZUYA AND MIYUKI..!" I suggest you two run for your lives. Before, I MURDER YOU TWO WITH MY OWN HANDS..!"

_That voice. It can be..?" Was the disbelief feelings of all the people present, which now they finally recognize that cheerful but mischievous voice..!" That now pretties much promise a painful visit to the hospital..!"_

It c-can't b-be N-N.

"Wham..!"

Miyuki couldn't even finish his sentence because he receives a punch in the face by a now very piss off Narumiya Mei..!"

NARUMIYA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT..?" Ask now a bewilderment Kuramochi

Oh..!" I don't know Kuramochi you tell me or better yet, I DID THAT BECAUSE YOU TWO HURT **MY EI-CHAN** YOU STUPID MORON..!" And Mei punch Kuramochi too in the face… knocking the win out of him.

Who could have ever though a boy who was short since, a few months ago but, now he is a bit taller could punch like that o_Ó?"

_By now the crowd couldn't believe what they all are seeing right now..!" Because, how come the Ace of Inashiro is absolutely and incredible angry, well not angry more like piss off. Never in their wildest dreams..!" They couldn't imagine seen the usually sarcastic, mischievous and playful Narumiya Mei act like that..!"_

MEI STOP..!"

Rush step were heard and He finally embraces Mei and said. I know they hurt me but, you don't need to send them to the hospital..!" Yell a panicking Sawamura. Besides, if you do that, you will not be able to play in the next official match..!" so, don't do this please love. He pleads.

But, Ei **they hurt you** and I don't care if I can't play in an official game..!" And I won't forgive them either I know they are all your teammates but, they don't have any right to say those things to you and I will teach your team a lesson to no hurt what is mine..!"

Mei please calm down okay..!" Eijun by this time was absolutely desperate so he did the only thing that would calm down his now piss off boyfriend. He touches his face very tenderly with his two hands and kisses him gently in his lips. After, some minutes pass Eijun slowly broke their kiss and he said. Look..!" He paused…I didn't want to tell you what happened this morning but then, again no matter how much I try it to hide it you will found out and I know they did a very bad thing to me and I should have listened to you but, the damage is done. So, don't take revenge with anyone of them when we play in a baseball game. A match **must** be play with honor not for vengeance okay so, please let it go. Besides, tomorrow is our day so; please don't ruin it..?" He said that with tears in his eyes. TT_TT

_Seen the love of his life, his darling bunny and kitten like that lol..!" Mei decides to listen just this time. Nevertheless, if they dare to hurt him again he isn't going to show any mercy when they play. _ n_n

FINE..!" Sigh. But, Ei **my sweet bunny** if they hurt you again even if you are angry with me I will totally destroy your team when we play. And you know I am a very, very bad boy when I am absolutely mad..!" Anyway, I don't want to play baseball now so, let's go to the mall or something and spend time together. That will definitely make me feel better and in the process will cheer you up right..?" He kisses Eijun again. Squeals..!"

Chuckles...That sounds good..!" Although, I think we are not going to be alone since my parents are here too.

"Ahem…" Don't worry Ei-chan spend time with Mei. Your father and I it seems to me, we need to talk first with your coach and you can explain to us later what happened okay sweetie.

But, mom…!" He whines. You said on the phone you and dad have something important to tell me. Isn't that the reason of why you two come here and visit me..?" Oh, no..!" Did something happen to grandpa or grandma?" Are they both fine..?"

They are fine Ei-chan sighs…you don't need to over react and this can wait. Just go with Mei all right. Mei Kun please take care of my son and btw that was so sweet of you..!" Giggles defending my baby boy like that..!" That was indeed a very nice thing to do young man..!"

Yeah, nice going brat..!" Suddenly Ei-Chan's father with a proud voice said. Why don't you two come back here about 8 O'clock? And I tell you Eijun why we came here

Will do Sr. I promise I will take care of my sweet bunny right babe. He smirks n_n

Oh...shut up..!" Roll eyes and he cross his arms. I am a big boy now and since, my parents approve of us leaving now we can't go so, let's leave..!" Masa senpai, Shirakawa senpai, Sanada senpai, Raichi and the rest of Inashiro, Yakushi and Akikawa players I'll see you guys later I guess and enjoy your time here. That is if you guys play that practice match boss says this morning. Bye..!"

Let's go Mei..!"

I'm behind you Ei..!" Mei took Eijun's hands with his to make people see Eijun belongs to him n_n

* * *

**After, the shock of presence how Narumiya Mei punch both Kuramochi and Miyuki plus how now he is a bit taller they all feel surprise..!" But, see Sawamura Eijun kiss Mei in the lips make them speechless. Who would have thought that both rival pitchers could fall in love?"**

* * *

"Ahem" Rei san I think you should dismiss the crowd of students and reporters so we can talk. Not to mention I will give your players the benefit of the doubt since, I just have an idea of what generally happened. Said Eijun's mother

Honey, are you sure..?" I do want to know the version from these boys too.

Anata, I am..!" It is better if we heard the coach and Rei san besides; I can see most of them are still in shock not to mention scared. It seems to me this is the first and only time they see a royally piss off Narumiya Mei. And well, it took Ei-chan kiss him to finally calm him a little. So, let's not waste Ei-Chan's effort and traumatized more these boys. Remember they are after all… still Ei-Chan's teammates okay.

Fine..!"…but, I don't like it.

"Ahem" So, coach and Rei san please..?"

Finally, Kataoka decide to step in. You are right Mrs and Mr. Sawamura please accompany me to my office so; we can't talk and Inashiro's coach too. It seems to me and for the look of your face that, you didn't know Narumiya san is dating with Sawamura Kun right?"

Very well, "Tsk-tsk" I knew he was seeing someone since well; he does assist to the baseball practice everyday so he can have free weekends. But, I figure it was someone from our school but, it seems to me is not the case here and well, okay I'll go with you.

Then please follow me and Masuko come with us too. You want to talk with Sawamura's parent too right?"

"Yes, coach..!" If you allowed me to accompany you and talk with Sawamura chan parents..?"

Then come. Rei dismiss everyone please.

As you wish coach Kataoka.

**After, Kataoka left with Sawamura's parents, Inashiro's coach and Masuko. Rei talk with the people present in the baseball field. She took a microphone and start giving orders.**

Okay..!" First I want to clarify with our visitors and reporters what happened a few minutes ago. As you can see, Narumiya Mei from Inashiro and our pitcher Sawamura Eijun are dating. We just found out this morning and well the news only provokes a fight. I honestly can't give you details so, don't ask questions because; basically this not concerns you so please leave immediately.

The crowd nods and they all slowly left.

"…"

Now, for our visitors Akikawa, Yakushi and Inashiro team I suggest you all return to your schools immediately as you can see no one here will be able to play the practice match you all wanted but, we can decide with whom you will be playing if each of the captains stays here and wait for me and coach Kataoka so; we can decide the order of the matches.

But, before I leave Captain Yuki and the rest of the team you are all dismiss there will not be baseball practice today. And Chris Kun please take Miyuki Kun and Kuramochi Kun to the nurse office so, she can attend those bruise in both of his faces please.

Now, if you all excuse me I need to leave. Sawamura's parents are waiting for me too.

_They all nod. Thus, the rest of the teams present leave and only the start players from Inashiro, Yakushi and Akikawa stay in the field._

"…"

So, "Oh dear" strangely Raichi from Yakushi broke the uncomfortable silence. It seems Narumiya senpai and Eijun Kun are lovers and also, I can tell no one here knew about them been together. Moreover, Eijun Kun appears to not want to talk with any of you because, as Narumiya say it, you all hurt him.

Yeah..!" I hate to agree with Raichi here but, what exactly all of you guys did to piss him off..?" I mean I never imagine I will see the Ace from Inashiro which btw is Narumiya Mei so enraged..?" Plus, it is clear it has to involve Eijun Kun so…

Yeah what Sanada said is right so what did you guys do with our Ei-chan. Ask now a mad Shirakawa?"

**Ryosuke decide to give them the short version of the story when, he sees no one from the team is willing to share what happened this terrible morning. TT_TT**

Ok, I will tell you what happened but, I have to ask Shirakawa san did your team know Narumiya and Sawamura are dating?"

Yes, we know for awhile Ryosuke san to be precise 1 month in a half. "Erm" We weren't happy at the beginning and when we found out to be honest we treat Ei-chan very badly and that cause Mei to be royally irate with us. So, angry he was that he made it clear he will not play any baseball matches with us, if we didn't behave and apologize to his Ei-chan. Of course, we thought he was merely joking but then he said he will quit the team..!"

Yes, that's true..!" recalls Carlos. We realize in that moment. That Mei wasn't playing with Ei-chan and he truly loves him more than baseball so, we ask them first how long they were dating and since; Mei really looked in love with him and Ei-chan too. We decide as a team to give Ei-chan a chance and we see him now as a little brother we even threatened Mei if he does something to hurt him we will, beat him..!" Anyway, we also make sure to stay away from Mei's room. Whenever, Ei chan visits after all… Ei chan is a pretty loud lover and we don't need to hear them when they are having sex. And yes, they have sex..!" He blush and shout… but, obviously they do it when our coach or us are no around.

WAIT..!" Shunpei blush a tomato red and yells. You are telling me Carlos that they are both already intimate with each other?" And the whole Inashiro team supports their relationship?"

Carlos reply. Yes..!" roll eyes. That's what I said Sanada..!" Haven't you listened to me and you know what, for you all information it is pointless to try and break them apart. Mei does have a large fan club both female and male. But, he doesn't even give them the time of the day..!"

Shirakawa decide to step in. We weren't convincing of Ei-chan true feelings for Mei so, we pretty much try to break them apart. And well, the result was a fight between them one month ago and you can't imagine how miserable Mei was in those three days; we after all success to finally break them. Anyway, we are not sure how they made up. But, we learn that day…. that they really, really fall hard to each other. We apologize too because technically that fight we cause it. Ei-chan did forgive us but, Mei gave us hell whenever we train sigs…but, right now he calms down and he treat us like teammates. Thank God for that..!" "Ahem" so Ryosuke san what did you guys do..?"

_Ryosuke starts talking_

Very well, is fair enough telling all of you what happened? This morning Sawamura was so happy and when coach Kataoka said you guys want to play with us. Sawamura was so joyful that he said he will see his boyfriend today..!" Miyuki and Kuramochi here were both angry and yell at him if he was dating with the enemy and if he is giving you guy's tips to defeat us. Plus, basically the whole team shows him how angry we were about his decision and pretty much we implied he is a traitor. We made Sawamura cry and the only one who defends Sawamura Kun was Masuko san. After that, Sawamura make it clear he hates us, he doesn't want to see us and he said he won't break out with his lover AKA Mei Kun. And, we haven't spoken with him after that and well, you all saw the result he sighs.

So, that's what happened. Masa san exclaimed.

WAIT..!" Yell Haruichi. Why are you guys not mad with us..?" I mean everyone especially Eijun Kun, are angry so..?"

We can't be angry with all of you Kominato because technically we did the same. Besides, we now know both Mei and Ei chan will prefer quit baseball team if it means someone wants to break them. Plus, you all saw a very furious Mei and believe me he was been very niece with Miyuki and Kuramochi. However, if he was out of your blood then you two along with the whole team will be in the hospital right now..!" Exclaimed a terrified Carlos

Tetsuya look in disbelief Carlos expression and said. You can be serious Carlos..!" I admit he took us all by surprise but I doubt Narumiya is that strong even though he is taller now, much less send someone to the hospital.

Bwah ha ha ha Raichi suddenly laugh. That's a joke right..!" OMG..!" it isn't, have you all ever seen Narumiya and Eijun Kun fight..?" "Wait..!" Forget what I said is obvious you don't. And you all say Eijun is dumb huh..!" Anyway, I will have the pleasure to enlighten everyone here including Inashiro.

What are you saying Raichi..?" asked Sanada

YEAH, YOU BRAT..!" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING..?" Scream Jun san.

Well, basically I think that's how Eijun Kun and Narumiya are together. Umm you see Eijun Kun five months ago lost a bet with, whom I don't know…Raichi Shakes his head. Anyways, the point is he has to participate in a café as a waiter. For what he told me every single guy was too touchy with him and he didn't like it. Finally he lost his temper and hit those boys but, one of them was still in conscious and try to take Eijun kun. That's when luckily for Eijun Kun, Narumiya senpai was nearby and saw what was happening and he decide to step in and beat that pervert. I know..!" I didn't believe it either but, someone present video tape everything and Eijun Kun show me.

Also, Eijun Kun said to me that he didn't like it been rescue by Narumiya sempai. Nevertheless, he was very grateful and I guess they start dating after that, Eijun Kun did say he enjoys his sparring partner and the only one who I know will fight as well as him is Narumiya senpai. So, believe what Carlos senpai said about Mei Kun been able to send you all to the hospital senpais..!"

"…"

That's a revelation. Kawakami said

Yes, it is. Answer back Chris.

The whole Seido players now know they make a huge mistake in making angry Narumiya. Nevertheless, they still believe they could break them and make Sawamura Eijun their baka theirs..!" Will they have success or no we will found out in the next chapter giggles n_n

* * *

**Authors note. n_n**

Alleluia ha-ha I finally finish this 4 chapter Phew…sigs. .first I enjoy writing this chapter is my favorite so far and second I made this chapter extra long because I won't update this story at least in 2 or 3 weeks from now X_X Because, I need to update: An Idol or a baseball player?

So, ta ta enjoy this chapter. Also, I will say I absolutely adore Mei and even though I know both Mei and Eijun don't have any interaction in the manga or anime at least not too much I guess the idea of them been rivals to lovers appeal to me. That's why this will be a MeixEijun story and I hope you still read it.

Second, tomorrow I hope or the following day I will update my new story which was inspire by the author who wrote It's okay. I have to clarify that only the beginning is similar the rest NO so, is not a plagiarism okay. Hope you guys read that one too and the other two I already published which are: Get away from him he is mine..!" and My Ace phobia that one btw is not my story my friend wrote it I just upload it in my profile because she ask me to.

Well, ciao ciao… and please don't forget write me a review. So, I will remind you of this.

Readers waiting for updates….

Writers waiting for reviews lol n_n


End file.
